showdown_banditfandomcom-20200213-history
Showdown Bandit
This article refers to the character. For the game, see Showdown Bandit (game). Showdown Bandit is a wooden cowboy marionette and the titular anti-hero character of the discontinued puppet television series The Showdown Bandit Show. He serves as the titular protagonist of the game. Appearance He's a slightly pale puppet with orange hair and two red marks on both cheeks, as well as a cut along the right side of his face, with two silver staples holding up his jaw. He wears a fading black hat with bullet holes and a purple band. He wears a red bandanna and a purple shirt with rolled-up sleeves underneath a black vest with red trim and two gold buttons on the right side. He also wears a belt with the same pattern, dark brown pants and black boots. Personality Although he doesn't talks on the whole game (except on a TV commercial), his posters and hinted on the TV commercial shown in one of the rooms of Chapter 1 hint that he seems to be cheerful, but also calm, seen all the stringless puppets and other monsters that try to kill him. In-Game Role Episode I: Showdown Bandit and the Trail of Shadows After being released from his box by Miss Undertaker, Bandit falls out of it as he is stringless. Later, two lines of strings are shot onto Bandit's wrists. Failing to struggle free, he is pulled upwards and starts screaming, before being fully controlled by strings. Bandit wanders around the stage, meeting up with some of his allies and new stringless enemies. As he reaches the final room, he is surrounded by masked figures, not long before being grabbed by a human hand, which might be the one pulling his strings. Trivia * Showdown Bandit's design may have been a mixture on various popular media characters such as Woody from Disney-Pixar's Toy Story and Pinocchio from Dreamworks' Shrek. * Showdown Bandit is voiced by Lani Minella, who previously worked with Kindly Beast on Bendy and the Ink Machine, where she voiced an engineer named Lacie Benton. Gallery Teasers Background-whatisthis4a.png|Showdown Bandit's original teaser image seen on the Kindly Beast's website before announcement. bandicam 2019-02-10 18-17-43-191.jpg|Showdown Bandit from his teaser video. Screen shot 2019-03-29 at 3.01.29 PM.png|Showdown Bandit pointing at you. Is him.png|Bandit almost looking you. Background-showdown.jpg|Showdown Bandit on the background for Showdown Bandit's announcement. Bandicam 2019-03-15 18-06-30-298.jpg|Showdown Bandit almost attacked by a Cutter. bandicam 2019-05-29 09-55-13-141.jpg|Bandit almost gets attack by an Araknit in another trailer. seen horrors beyond the realm of imagination.jpg|Poster of the Showdown Bandit show EAWK pqXUAEfffh.jpg|Ditto 996D612A-E130-4AF8-804E-D6536B190BCB.jpeg 035903D6-9B09-4FC7-941D-693D928F5280.jpeg EA7D5DCB-2A70-4906-B06D-3B8923DA1B4C.jpeg|Showdown Bandit in his show. show 2.JPG|Showdown Bandit looking at the Stringless. show.JPG|Showdown Bandit waking up. YarnSpiderTrailer1.png|Showdown Bandit walking around Araknits. Steamheader1.jpg|Showdown Bandit in the Steam's thumbnail Library 600x900 2x.jpg|A hidden teaser found in the steam info. Background-showdownsetup2.jpg Library hero.png EDTbWjhWkAAs-f1.jpg Banditposter.png|Bandit in the Poster Thelegendbegins.jpg|Bandit's Shadow Diffuse BanditPoster.png|Showdown Bandit in the other Poster Gameplay bandit 1.png|Bandit, being pulled by strings. bandit 2.png|Bandit, approaching another, hung up, Bandit. bandit 3.png|Getting the Bandit Pop Pistol for the first time. bandit 4.png|Ditto. dusty_hills_band.png|Bandit, Miss Undertaker and Banker's posters, in game. 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png Loading slide3.png|Showdown Bandit in Wamtor. Merchandise SB-Merchandise.jpeg Walmart-merchandise.jpg ShowdownBandit-Tshirt.png ShowdownBandit-Tshirt2.png sdbplshbandit__07585.1570479016.jpg|Showdown Bandit Plush Iug.JPG|Showdown Bandit Action Figure Category:Puppets Category:Protagonists